


Achilles

by orphan_account



Category: Hercules (1997), The Song of Achilles - Madeline Miller
Genre: AU, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempt at Humor, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Humor, M/M, POV Achilles, POV Patroclus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-19 18:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10645635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You know that Disney movie Hercules (1997), so i was like, wow Achilles and Patroclus would be perfect for this, i'm going to write a fic about it. This is exactly that.Okay so this is on hiatus, i'm just going to rewrite the whole thing and publish it as one big work, i don't know when that will be done, but i'm trying to write it now and it just feels forced





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yo idk

Peleus, king of the Myrmidons, crept closer to the figure lying on the sand in a deep sleep. She was Thetis, and was destined to have a child that would be greater than their father, so the gods wanted the father to be a mortal. Peleus, as mortal as one can be, pounced on Thetis and bound her as she tried to escape from him. 

When the incident was over Thetis stayed with Peleus, she stayed with him until after her little Achilles was born. Achilles was destined to be great, but Thetis wanted him to be more than that, she wanted him to be a god. She put him in a fire to burn away his mortality, but she didn’t succeed. Peleus caught her, he was warned by Hector, the god of spirits, what Thetis would try to do. Hector knew that if Achilles became a god he couldn’t release the titans. 

Horrified at what Thetis had done, Peleus snatched his child from the fire and when he turned, Thetis was gone, she had vanished back into the sea, never to return to the kingdom again. Peleus raised Achilles as a mortal, ignoring his feats of strength and speed. This, was the start of Achilles. 

 

Achilles ran and hid behind a column, he hoped to escape the people running after him. They wished to be like him, strong and proud, and followed him like a swarm of bees. The men and women rushed past him, unaware that he was hiding a couple feet from them. Achilles breathed a sigh of relief and ran back to the castle, going the guards and straight to the throne room. 

Achilles kneeled on the cold stone floor and let his golden hair dangle in-front of his face, blocking Peleus’ view of his child. Peleus had never seen Achilles like this, all slouched and meek, he was used to his son being, well, godly. After a moment of silence, Achilles spoke.

“Why am I like this?” he asked, head still pointed towards the ground.

Peleus leaned forward on his throne, “Speak up child, I cannot hear you.”

Achilles raised his head and looked Peleus straight in his eyes, “Why am I like this.”

“What do you mean child.”

Achilles sat up and looked at his father. “I mean, why am I stronger and faster and why don’t I get hurt? I just want to be normal, not have people chase after me.” Then, quieter than the rest, “And where is my mother?”

Peleus sighed, he knew it was time to tell Achilles about his parentage, but he didn’t want to tell his son of what he did. “Be quiet, Achilles, and I will help you.”

Achilles quickly shut his mouth and waited for his father to speak, but Peleus simply said: “Go to the ocean.”

Achilles looked up, “What?”

Peleus sighed and ran his hand over his face, “Go to the ocean and call for Thetis, she will tell you all you need to know.”

Achilles stood up excitedly and bowed then raced out of the room to the stables. Grabbing Pegasus, the fastest horse in the kingdom, he raced towards the ocean.

“I can go the distance,” he murmured as he held on to the Pegasus’ mane. 

Achilles knew he was getting close when the air began to smell like salt. Pegasus stopped at the edge of the sand and Achilles jumped off. He breathed in the salty air and smiled, he had never seen the ocean before; for some reason his father had always kept him away from it. He stopped at the edge of the water, with the water just barely lapping onto his feet.

“Thetis,” he cried into the air. “I was told to come for you, Thetis!”

He looked behind him when Pegasus whinnied sharply and when he turned back there was a woman in front of him. She was easily 10 feet tall and had skin like a corpse’s. Her eyes were dark and sunken into her face and her chiton looked as if it was made from the ocean itself. Her eyes bore into Achilles and he looked down, feeling like he should be wearing more than a simple white tunic.

“Achilles,” she spoke, her voice like knives.

“How do you know me?” he asked.

“My blood runs in your veins, even goddesses’ know their own children.”

Achilles gasped, “You are my mother?”

“Yes, don’t be so surprised. You are gaping like a fish.”

Achilles closed his mouth and shook his head. “I am a demigod.”

“Sadly, you could have been a god if your father never stopped me. You may be part god but you are also mortal, and that will be your downfall.”

Achilles was overwhelmed, first he found out his mother was a goddess, now he’s learning that his mother tried to make him a god. “What do you mean?”

Thetis’ face betrayed no emotion. “While you are destined to be the greatest hero the world has seen, you are also destined to have the saddest story, the worst downfall. I hoped that if I made you a god, I could prevent that.”

“How do I become a god.”

“By becoming a hero, one so amazing even Zeus himself will notice you. Chiron can help you with that.” Thetis looked behind her son, to Pegasus standing on the sand. “That horse won’t do.” She raised a hand to destroy it but Achilles stopped her.

“Mother no! Pegasus doesn’t deserve to die.”

Thetis lowered her hand and looked down at Achilles. “The horse’s name is Pegasus?” Achilles nodded. “So he shall become one.” She waved her hand and bubbled encircled Pegasus, and when they drifted away attached to his back were wings the color of seafoam. 

Achilles turned back to his mother who was staring down at him. “Go west, to the mountains, find Chiron.” As quickly as she came she left, leaving behind only a memory.

Achilles jogged back to Pegasus, who was admiring his new wings. 

“They’re beautiful,” Achilles breathed, running a hand over the feathers. He was lost in a daze until he remembered what his mother told him: to go west and find Chiron.

Achilles climbed onto Pegasus’ back and lightly kicked his sides, “Come on, boy.” Pegasus reared back and started to flap his wings as he ran. For a minute Achilles worried that the wings wouldn’t work until he was carried into the air. Achilles yelled with delight, clutching the mane and tilting his head back. He thought that the clouds were even more beautiful up close, and was filled with the urge to touch them.

He pulled on Pegasus a bit and he tilted up, going straight into the sky. Achilles was almost worried that Zeus would strike them down they were so high. The clouds were cold to the touch and left Achilles’ hand feeling wet, and he drove Pegasus back down.

“To the mountains,” Achilles murmured, he hoped Pegasus could hear him. Achilles was going to become a god if it killed him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is short af whoops

Pegasus wove through the trees around the mountains, constantly scratching Achilles. Achilles wished they could fly higher, but he didn’t want to miss Chiron. After what seemed like forever, the sun was starting to dip below the trees, and Achilles was about to head home to his father. He had no supplies out here in the woods and didn’t want to take his chances. 

Achilles was just about to turn Pegasus home when he saw a large clearing in the woods. He nudged Pegasus over to what he thought was Mount Pelion, if his geography lessons back home were true. 

Pegasus landed in the middle of the clearing and Achilles looked around in awe; there were many statues everywhere, some new and shining, others ancient and crumbling. Achilles could hear the trickling of a creek and the sun was shining on a cave that was shining a soft pink. He had never seen something more beautiful and wanted to gawk forever. 

“Excuse me,” said a voice from his left. Achilles turned and saw what looked like a man riding a horse, but when he looked closer he saw that the man and horse were one. A centaur. Achilles knew he was staring but he didn’t want to look away.

“My name is Achilles,” Achilles began, “and I want to become a hero.”

Chiron observed him, “Why?”

“Because I want to become a god.”

Chiron sighed and turned around, going inside a temple behind him. Achilles ran after him and walked beside him.

“Aren’t you supposed to help me? You know, train me so I can become a hero.”

Chiron just flicked his tail and kept walking. 

“I’ve trained dozens of people, I trained Hercules, I trained Jason, I trained Theseus, I trained Bellerophon. All of their stories ended in pain, none of them were ever happy, I don’t want another hero to turn out like that.”

Achilles stopped in front of Chiron and tried to look intimidating, although he doesn’t normally have to try. “I won’t,” he promised.

“How?” Chiron questioned.

Achilles couldn’t answer that.   
“You are in it just to become a hero, to become a god, your intentions aren’t pure and this will just end in heartbreak.”

Achilles wouldn’t take no for an answer. “Please,” Achilles begged, “my mother, Thetis, sent me, I want to have a destiny, I want to be a hero.”

“Thetis, you say?” Chiron looked up at the sky, then turned to the sea. “Fine,” he sighed, “I will help you. You’re my one last hope kid.”

Achilles silently cheered, but he had no idea what was coming for him. He thought he was trained enough in most aspects, but boy was he wrong. Chiron turned his muscles, that once weren’t visible but were still strong, into obvious aspects of his body. Through many trials, he finally gets good at rescuing the girl. He felt like something was missing though, like this had already happened in another universe and he was missing a key aspect. He shook away that feeling of loneliness, hoping that becoming a hero would fill up the void that’s always been in him. Becoming a hero will get him his happy ending, he knows it, it’s all he needs.

Achilles was wrestling Pegasus while Chiron watched in quiet amusement. Achilles won by pinning Pegasus down and once he got up he started fake cheering, imitating crowds chanting his name.

“Don’t get arrogant yet, it can be your fatal flaw,” Chiron warned. 

Achilles laughed, “I’m not arrogant, I’m a hero.”

Chiron shook his head, “No you aren’t”

Achilles faltered and turned to Chiron, “What do you mean?”

“You haven’t rescued anyone, you haven’t defeated a single monster, for now, you are just a normal prince.”

Achilles sighed. “You’re right.” The he grinned and turned to Pegasus, “I guess we just have to go find someone to rescue.”

Achilles turned to Chiron full of hope, Chiron nodded. “Fine, go to Thebes, I’ll trail after you on the ground.”

Achilles yelled loudly and hopped on Pegasus, ready to take off. “To Thebes,” he yelled as he was carried into the air. They soared through the sky, months and months of practice with Chiron paying off to let them be in total synchronization.

They were halfway to Thebes when Achilles heard a piercing scream coming from below him. 

“Down, Pegasus,” he mumbled. Pegasus flew down to the ground, trying to find the source of the scream. They heard it again, and it sent shivers down Achilles’ spine. He knew that this could help him become a hero, but he also knew this was his first time, and he didn’t want to hurt anyone.

Pegasus landed near a clearing, hiding behind the trees. Through the leaves Achilles saw a young man in a purple tunic being held tightly in the centaur. He took a deep breath and walked forward, knowing this could change his life forever.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Achilles meets Patroclus, they both think the other person is gorgeous af, i'm trying not to make it OOC, but, the characters in the movie are kind of complete opposites than from in The Song Of Achilles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know these chapters are so short but that's because i'm trying to post often, be patient with me. If you see any typos or mistakes comment them so i can fix it

The mortal trapped in the centaur’s arms was much hotter up close, ridiculously so. Achilles had to reel himself in, trying to focus on actually saving his life rather than just ogling him. He heard Chiron say something behind him, but ignored it to get closer to the other centaur.

“Hey,” Achilles yelled, and both the centaur and the mortal turned to look at him. “Put him down,” he said. He fumbled to get his sword out of its sheath, he was much more used to using spears.

“Go away two legs,” yelled the river guardian.

“Keep moving,” shouted the young man.

Achilles cleared his throat. “Aren’t you a damsel in distress?” he asked.

The man laughed, “I’m not a damsel, I am in distress, but I can handle this. Have a nice day!” he said the last part rather sarcastically and went back to struggling to get out of the river guardian’s grip.

Achilles shook his head and pointed his sword at the river guardian but it simply kicked him and turned away. He almost fell down, the world spinning around him. 

He heard loud laughter, and he wasn’t sure whether it was from the river guardian or the man he was holding. Achilles decided to ditch the sword, he was better with his fists anyway.

Achilles stood up and punched the charging river guardian in the chest, right between his ribs. It flew back and released the young man, leaving him sputtering in the water. Achilles checked to see if the centaur was coming back, but there was no sign of it.

The man Achilles rescued pulled himself out of the water and sat on a log, shaking his rich brown curls to get the water out of them. His dark skin glistened and Achilles found himself transfixed.

“Sorry, sir,” he said. The man just stared at him blankly so Achilles just rushed out, “What’s your name?”

“Patroclus,” he said. Patroclus stood up and patted down his purple tunic.

“Pa-tro-clus,” Achilles sounded out. Patroclus looked down at the ground, then looked back up at him.

“So, Wonderboy, are you going to tell me your name,” Patroclus drawled.

“Oh, yes, it’s Achilles.”

“Hmm,” hummed Patroclus. “What’s your horse’s name?”

Pegasus whinnied sharply in anger at being called a horse and Achilles chuckled, “His name is Pegasus.”

Patroclus snorted and covered his mouth with his hand. “I’m sorry,” he stood up straight, “it’s just so original.”

“Hey! I didn’t name him,” said Achilles indignantly. “What happened with you and the river guardian anyway?”

Patroclus sat down on the stump again and crossed his legs, looking up at Achilles through his eyelashes. “He had the hots for me and, well, you know boys. The think no means yes and yes means take me I’m yours.”

Achilles blushed and hoped he never treated someone like that, it sounded insufferable. Chiron smiled at Patroclus and Patroclus looked back hesitantly.

“Well, I’m off, see you later.” With that, Patroclus disappeared into the trees, leaving Achilles, Chiron, and Pegasus to continue their journey to Thebes.

 

PATROCLUS’ POINT OF VIEW

Right as Patroclus stepped into the trees, Hector appeared and flashed him to the Underworld.

“Pat, what happened, I thought I was going to have the river guardian on my side for the uprising and here I am, river guardian-less.”

Patroclus sighed and collapsed on the ground, he hated when Hector called him that.

“I tried my best, this Wonderboy named Achilles got in the way,” Patroclus said.

Hector stiffened, then yelled, “Paris! Agamemnon! Get in here!” 

In came scuttling Paris and Agamemnon, looking as conceited as ever, though that quickly changed when Hector released his anger on them.

“Didn’t I tell you to kill that brat Achilles once I made sure he was mortal; did you just not care.”

“Yeah,” sighed Paris. 

Hector screamed in frustration and waved his hand, vanishing Paris and Agamemnon to wherever they normally stay. 

“Why do you care about Wonderboy so much?” asked Patroclus from his space on the floor.

“He’s destined to kill me, and if he kills me I’ll never be able to release the titans. Sure, if he kills me he’ll die after, but by then my plan will be ruined. Those idiots were supposed to kill him years ago.”

“Well, what are you going to do now. Wonderboy can’t be that hard to defeat, he wouldn’t stop staring at me the whole fight.” Admittedly, Patroclus didn’t really mind that, Achilles was gorgeous, anyone would be a fool not to see that; with his blonde hair and green eyes you could really tell he was a hero.

“Then, I’ll guess we’ll just have to send you in to ruin him,” said Hector, shocking Patroclus back into reality. Hector smiled, his plan might just go right after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter was kind of crap, it'll get better once the story flows, i promise i'm actually good at writing i'm just more used to writing either stories and characters i've completely made up, or Shadowhunters fan fiction. Please comment though, i love comments and i read all of them, they help encourage me to keep writing. (This ship has such little writing in it anyway so it's best if i finish this)

**Author's Note:**

> There WILL be more chapters, i'm going to finish this i promise, Patroclus will either be here next chapter or 3rd chapter. Please comment if you like it, comment if you don't, comment if you see any mistakes i should fix. Just comment, i love comments. Also that last line was foreshadowing worthy of "what has Hector ever done to me" (which will be included somewhere in the fic)


End file.
